The present invention relates generally to a new and improved cooler capable of being selectively modified to receive wheel and axle assemblies so as to transform said cooler into a transportable structure.
Although prior art devices existed prior to the present invention that addressed themselves to cooler structures, none of the prior art devices achieve the advantages of the present invention nor are such prior art devices capable of providing the overall achievements consistent with the present design.
In conjunction with the above, it should be noted that the prior art considered relevant to date by applicant, but which does not anticipate nor teach the present invention is as follows. More particularly, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,871 to H. F. Zimmerman, entitled "PORTABLE REFRIGERATOR CONTAINER"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,194, to Philip Vega, entitled, "ICE CHEST CART"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,681, to Bartholomew et al, entitled, "PORTABLE, WHEELED COOLER APPARATUS"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,038, to Myers et al, entitled, "CARRYING CASE AND CART"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,493, to Donald W. Mason, entitled, "PORTABLE COOLER WITH RETRACTABLE WHEELS"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,841, to Bradshaw et al, entitled, "PORTABLE COOLER".
In keeping with the invention, it is, therefore, an object of the present invention to create a new and improved transportable cooler capable of being selectively modified to receive wheel and axle assemblies so as to transform said cooler into a transportable structure.
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved cooler wherein wheel and axle assemblies are capable of selective mechanical interfit with mounting blocks affixed to the undercarriage of the cooler structure so as to enable the transformation of a cooler into one that is capable of being rolled across a horizontal and/or inclined surface.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements hereto shown and described.